


Tuesday Afternoon

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Memories, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Philinda - Freeform, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Suspicions, What-If, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: The key to being happy is knowing you have the power to choose what to accept and what to let go.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 28
Kudos: 111





	Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own Marvel's Agents of shield. I do own any errors.

For a sunny Tuesday afternoon in July, Central Park in New York is surprisingly quiet. That's not to say this beautiful green space in the middle of a concrete jungle is empty, of course not, but it's far less crowded than one would expect. 

Which is a relief.

Having left the convention centre for lunch with a need to escape his fellow attendees for just a short period, the ease and quietness to which the park offers is greatly appreciated. It had made finding an empty bench to call his own while he looked over his notes and ate his lunch picked up from the deli across the street, much more easier. 

It's a welcome moment of solitude in a busy schedule to just take a breath, to eat and read and to look around the beautiful surroundings this park has to offer. Motivation is waning somewhat considering the conference has been up to this point as boring as he feared it would be, with only one seminar so far living up to expectation and now he has his own talk to give at three this afternoon. Which is the reason for his revision, looking over his notes and making sure his key talking points are clear and relevant and attention grabbing. When satisfaction settles in that this is as good as it's going to get, he sets aside the file and takes a moment. 

So much time has passed since he was last in New York, since he last enjoyed this city as a simple tourist, visiting all the great places this great city has to offer. Especially on a day such as this. 

The day is very warm, despite the tree he's taken cover beneath but, the gentle breeze that drifts by every so often is a nice and welcome addition. Taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes wander around this corner of the park. Maybe it's a hazard of the job but he's always enjoyed the opportunity to watch people. Joggers run back and forth breezing effortlessly by, a man walks his dog or rather the other way around given how the dog is yanking him enthusiastically along the path, the odd couple stroll passed, an old woman sits on a bench just across the way from him happily knitting and a woman slowly walks holding the hand of a small child... 

That last one. 

It takes a second... followed by a glance then another glance and yes, his eyes are not decieving him, their actually seeing what they're seeing. His mind has connected the dots. 

_Melinda_. 

It's been a long time since he last saw her, at the base surrounded by her team as he bid them goodbye, with the work he'd been brought in to do now complete. He had tried to broach the subject of trying again in regards to their relationship but she had said no. Politely and as kindly as Melinda could, she informed him that that chapter of her life was closed and she had moved on. It had hurt but he understood and they had parted amicably and as friends. Looking at her now, he can clearly tell she looks good, physically and mentally and he can't deny he doesn't feel anything because he does, even though he's moved on and finally allowed himself to find someone else to love. There's nothing wrong with experiencing these feelings, not at all because despite everything, they've remained friends. Seeing her now just comes as a shock to the system to see her so suddenly and so randomly with a child no older than a year maybe, walking through Central Park on a Tuesday afternoon. 

She looks really good, her hair loose and blowing in the gentle breeze, dressed down in a black sundress. The attire is a surprise but then, it isn't. Because this is Melinda away from Shield. This is something he recognises even if the scene playing out before him isn't. Her posture is open, happy and relaxed but he knows she's alert, every person and every part of her surroundings have been scoped out and assessed for any possible threat. The agent within her never turns off, even as she bends down to point out a selection of flowers to the little girl holding her hand. 

This is a sight he always wished to see when they were married. Children had been a hot topic for them and they had agreed to try but then, Bahrain happened and that dream was harshly sidelined and then their marriage slowly dissolved into nothing. So seeing a scene such as this play out before him, comes with a feeling of sadness and a sense of what could have been. There's also a feeling of curiosity regarding this scene and of course by extension, questions. Who is this child? Why is Melinda here in New York? And why is she in her care? Those are the three pressing questions he has. 

And because of those three questions and because good old curiosity killed the cat, he packs up his notes, collects his coffee and garbage to make his way over as she draws closer. Dropping his rubbish into the bin, he stops a few feet away. 

"Hello Melinda." 

May for her part, while surveying the area for possible threats hadn't picked up on her ex husband's presence just down the path. For a brief moment, she tenses, before she looks to see Andrew standing only a short distance away. His eyes quickly move over her then to the child at her side. Instinctively and though unnecessary, she moves a half step in front of the little girl.

The gesture doesn't fail to go unnoticed by the man across from her, who quickly masks his frown. 

"Andrew." 

He moves closer, leaving a respectable distance between them. "I was surprised to see you when I looked up. Are you in New York for Shield?" 

May shakes her head, bending down to pick up the little girl tucked behind her leg. She smiles softly when her little head drops to her shoulder, her free hand twisting into her shirt while the other clutches her ever present rabbit close and she knows without seeing, that those little blue eyes are warily watching the unknown man across from her. "No, not Shield business."

As talkative as ever. It's good to see some things haven't changed. Except for, you know, the ones that clearly have. 

"So, this isn't some kind of..." he starts to say, feeling awkward trying to broach the subject without seeming like he's digging for information. Which he sort of is. "Mission." He waves his hand at the child in her embrace. 

"No, we're here for a long weekend. I had some vacation time that has... built up. So we came for the zoo."

"The zoo?"

"Yes," she replies softly and he thinks that will be all bit she surprises him with an explanation. "She's my daughter, Andrew." 

The air seems to have halted in it's journey to his lungs, those three words taking his breath away. "Your daughter?"

"Yes." May looks down at the little girl and a soft smile blossoms across her face. "Just over a year ago, Daisy and her team raided an abandoned warehouse where suspected watchdogs were hauled up. It was one of many bases set up, there were Inhumans being held hostage for information before they were executed. Daisy... she entered a room set up with medical hoping for patients but there were... she found her there." You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out who _her_ meant. 

"The child was there?" 

"Yes, a few days old. Her mother a suspected inhuman was killed. We searched but there were no relatives to take and look after her. An orphanage was briefly considered an option but after Daisy..."

Yes, knowing what Daisy had went through during her childhood, being bounced from home to home with no connection or success, he couldn't imagine Melinda ever considering an orphanage a viable option. Not when she feels what she does for Daisy, however much she tries to cover it up. "So you adopted her." He states, perfectly describing the picture described to him. "She's beautiful, Melinda." 

May smiles genuine, with eyes filled with warmth. "She is. Don't let the shyness fool you, she's trouble. Bold and brave and too inquisitive for her own good. Loves books and animals."

"Just like her mother then." 

There's a moments pause between them, after those words filled with so much weight and meaning. 

Clearing his throat, he asks, "What's her name?" 

This time it's May's turn to pause, because this could possibly rain down a world of hurt that doesn't deserve to be given but she figures enough time has passed. Life moves on and with it, comes new things except in this case, it really isn't new at all. Something she's felt guilty about for far longer than this moment. 

"Charlotte Isla Coulson." 

Hearing her name, Charlotte lifts her head from her mother's shoulder to offer a lovely smile. May can't help but return it. Ever since the first time she held this little girl in her arms, only a few days old, she knew she was in trouble. She can deny her nothing which is something Charlotte knows all to well. Still, she's a lot more tougher than Phil. He's weak. Charlotte only has to look at him a certain way and he crumbles. It has long been suspected that Charlotte has picked up a thing or two from Daisy, because Coulson has trouble saying no to her too. It's adorable as well as annoying. 

His face he knows does nothing to hide his surprise. But he makes an effort to dampen down the old feelings that rush to resurface. He has long suspected something more existed between Melinda and Coulson, during the time they dated to eventually their marriage. The feeling remained but he overlooked it because he loved her. Maybe that had been the wrong decision. Either way, now it doesn't matter. 

"Oh, so you and..." 

May nods, her embrace tightening on Charlotte who's paying neither of the them any mind, looking off behind her mother's shoulder. "Yes. Close to two years now." 

Despite his feelings, all he's ever wanted for her is to be happy and looking at her opposite him, she so obviously is. "Well congratulations, I'm happy for you." 

"Thank you," May accepts quietly. "Andrew, I--"

Whatever else she was about to offer is interrupted by Charlotte suddenly making a fuss. Not a tantrum, no, quite the opposite. She's spotted something behind her mother's back. A loud squeal of excitement escapes her and she kicks her legs, physically demanding to be put down. 

May, unable to deny her daughter anything, does as requested because she has a feeling of what exactly has excited the little girl. Little feet still unsteady have barely touched the ground when, "daddy!!" bursts from her little mouth. 

Andrew glances ahead of them and there, just down the path coming towards them, is Coulson. Again, it's hard to ignore the posture of the man heading their way. At ease and relaxed, dressed down in jeans and a shirt, sleeves rolled up his forearms. A smile is spread across his face at the sight of the little girl moving as quickly as her unsteady legs will carry her. When close enough he watches Coulson swoop her up, his laughter crashing against her giggles and squeals as he playfully kisses her cheeks. 

"Hi Charlotte, hi sweetheart. Sorry I'm late. Daddy was talking to aunt Jemma." 

It's almost comical when the other man finally draws his attention away from his daughter to see him standing there beside May. 

"Andrew, hi. It's good to see you." Coulson says surprised but seeming genuinely pleased to see him. He extends his hand to shake which Andrew accepts. "What are you doing in New York?"

"I'm attending a psychiatry conference and holding a seminar this afternoon. Not at all exciting unlike your trip, to the zoo I believe."

"We promised uncle Fitz a monkey, didn't we sweetheart?" 

"Stuffed, not real." May injects with a straight face. 

"And it's a chance to make new memories here in the city."

The reminder of Coulson's death is made casual, like it wasn't a big deal but he knows for Melinda it really was. He had visited her in the days after and it had been like Bahrain all over again. She was beyond devastated. 

So he nods and quickly changes the subject. "Of course. How is everyone?"

"Well. The team is doing good. Fitzsimmons are engaged. Daisy is thriving." 

"I'm pleased to hear that. Offer my well wishes when you return." 

Coulson smiles politely. His attention effortlessly drawn to his daughter who's now decided to babble nonsense at him, catching every other word of daddy and dog. 

Glancing quickly at May who's looking at the two people beside her, Andrew focuses once again upon Coulson. "Actually, I hear congratulations is in order." The dork Coulson is smiles sweetly at May and that feeling he's had for forever doubles down. This isn't new, he can for the first time clearly see and admit it to himself. It's there, plain and clear. More than he'd like to admit, he's seen that look and others shared before. 

"Thank you. That means a great deal. It's only been six weeks but she hasn't divorced me yet. I'll take that as a good sign." 

_Oh, they're married_. Somehow he hadn't been expecting that and a quick glance seals it. Rings on their left hands. 

He sees the moment Coulson realises he's in trouble by the glare Melinda levels him with. 

''Oh you didn't.. know that part." 

He almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of this moment. After not seeing his ex wife for a few years, he bumps into her with a daughter in tow and a new husband. A husband he suspects his ex wife has always been in love with and vice versa. 

"It's fine, of course. My congratulations extends to that news as well." 

There's an awkward pause where the three stand in complete silence, Charlotte now cuddled into her father's neck, her stuffed rabbit wrapped tight in her arms oblivious to the tension surrounding her. 

A part of him regrets approaching her now but the other part doesn't. It's been nice to see her and it's even nicer to see her so settled and happy. 

Deciding now is the right time to take his leave, he glances down at his watch. "I need to go I'm afraid, my seminar starts soon and I need to prep." 

"Of course. It was good to see you Andrew."

Andrew nods at Coulson then turns to the woman before him. Still, a part of his heart belongs to her and he's afraid it always will. "It was lovely to see you again Melinda and -- to meet Charlotte. She really is beautiful." 

"Thank you Andrew." She says softly. "Goodbye."

He smiles. "Take good care of yourself and those two." He jerks his thumb to her husband and daughter. 

"I will." 

Then that's that. With a parting smile, he takes his leave walking away to head back to the convention centre. Before he disappears around the path's corner out of view, he looks back. Charlotte is now back on the ground, a hand each in her parents. He can see Coulson is saying something to Melinda and then he leans in to kiss her, when it lingers he looks away. 

As the scene stays stuck in his mind's eye, a quote he remembers comes back to him; _the key to being happy is knowing you have the power to choose what to accept and what to let go._ This is a moment of both. Because all he ever wanted was for her to be happy and it seems finally, Melinda has her well deserved happy ending. 

Maybe it's now time to really move on and find his own. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> ❤


End file.
